


wake up

by caty5086



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Bee Miraculous, Fox Miraculous, LadyNoir - Freeform, Ladybug - Freeform, Marichat, One Shot, Other, Short One Shot, cat miraculous, chat noir - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 03:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13778802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caty5086/pseuds/caty5086
Summary: marinette may not be in the world she remembersDoes Mari even remember the days when her kitten would perch on her balcony and listen to her talk about the guy that would never be hers? Or the times when he'd tell her about the adventures she already knew about, but his voice.... kind of soothed her so she'd always listen....





	wake up

A friend... 

 

Does Mari even remember the days when her kitten would perch on her balcony and listen to her talk about the guy that would never be hers? Or the times when he'd tell her about the adventures she already knew about, but his voice.... kind of soothed her so she'd always listen.... 

 

'LADYBUG WATCH OUT!!!' 

 

Or maybe the times where she would stare at his eyes and just wonder what if it wasn't the simple blond, model from her class she liked.... but a friend.... someone who was always there for her.... someone she pushed away.... even rejected.... 

 

But as the heroes of Paris grew older.... so, did her feelings for the model.... chat didn't visit her much anymore... guess he ran out of stories.... or she ran out of dreams.... the days felt longer when she was alone.... her parents were distant and away more often than they were when she was younger, but she always had her kitten.... for the smiles and laughs.... but how could she fall in love.... with a boy she didn't know.... 

 

"any stories kitty?" She smirked as she gleamed at her kitten 

"no progress today princess your just getting worse" the kitten said with a frown... 

"I would have thought you'd tell me about a break through with LB" of course she knew he hadn't but still wanted him to open up to her about all his feelings.... make sure the memo- he could trust her 

"Mari...?" He said once more frowning 

"yes kitten?" She said still beaming with a smirk 

"promise me you will wake up tomorrow?" 

"kitty of course! I wake up every day what makes you say that?" She tilted her head yet still kept her smile 

"do you?" He said as her eyes feel into a deep black, had she fallen asleep...? She guessed so. 

 

 

She woke up to a cold room, almost as if it wasn't her room at all.... yet it was, "kitten?" 

No response, 'he must have gone home' she thought as she hoped out of bed to put her clothes on and headed down stairs for breakfast but didn't have much.... just a croissant.... as always, a child hood favourite.... a childhood memory.... 

 

"morning Alya!" Why was she so smiley that’s all she did ever since....... I mean she always smiles.... at least that’s what she remembers 

"guess Adrien still wants you to wake up..." Alya said looking just as sad as chat had been the night before... 

"am I missing something? I'm awake! Am I?" Her smile had finally been wiped from her face as her vision became blurry.... 

 

It's all clear now.... 

 

 

"chat?" He was there in front of her.... but wasn't, she looked down....'why am I in my suit?' She thought.... 

 

"LADYBUG WATCH OUT!!!" As tears began to form in his eyes.... like something she'd seen before 

"chat your crazy! I'm right here!" She gave him a confused glance... he started to run towards her so she opened her arms for a hug.......but something was wrong.......when he ran straight through her.... causing her to turn and see the casos from the latest Akuma.... she never defeated it like she remembered, and there on the cold floor.... lay her .... an innocent ... talented …. 14-year-old.... the words 

"please wake up! ...just wake up" fell from chats mouth almost as loud as the tear drops fell from his eyes.... It was all clear now.... she had seen it before.... everything she was seeing were memories. Things that she remembered... "please m'lady.... please" he sat on his knees her in his hands, it was clear to her know.... how much chat cared for her........ how much she loved him.... *beep beep* Mari know knew the beep wasn't to signify her de-trance formation or her alarm telling her it was time for school.... it was now to tell her this is it.... this is how you die.... doing what you love.... what you were chosen to do.... she hadn't really had a choice.... "Alya, Chloe, Niño....Adrien, please someone, anyone answer me.... that's all I ask" she didn't want this to be the end...*beep beep* she was going to be known as a hero... a guardian.... she herself now fallen to her knees.... cried almost as loud as chat "please!" 

"Marrinette" the voice was sweet, warm, recognizable 

"please don’t cry...." The sweet voice became soft and forgiving 

"t-t-tiki?" She was still crying to the sounds of chats pleads for help... 

"your ladybug...." The kwamis words weren't helpful until she spoke on... 

"and what does she use when she needs help?" Maris eyes sparkled as she picked her yo-yo from the ground and wiped a tear from her eye.... 

"h-her lucky charm...." And there in her arms indeed fell her lucky charm...."a photograph...of my friends... I don’t see how this will help me go home.... I just want to go home...." 

She searched around for clues.... but she could only focus on chats words 'wake up' 

 

Just.... 

Wake...... 

Up.... 

 

3 

Her vision turned burly again.... 

2 

She had dropped her yo-yo to the floor... 

1 

She stared at the image.... 

0 

Her vision went black.... 

 

"is she any better" said a voice her eyes still trying to adjust to the room 'it cold....' 

"I don’t know there- wait" the voice froze 

"Mari...?" Her eyes just made out a face.... green eyes......blond her......and peach lips.... 

"Alya get a nurse NOW!" 

Her ears and eyes had now adjusted to the surroundings...."am I awake?" She spoke softly yet her voice was unrecognisable...."I sure as fuck hope you are!" Adrien was quick to rap his arms around her like he had never given anyone a hug.... or rather she had never felt one.... 

"of course, I'm awake.... I made a promise" 

 

 

 

 

 

 

'thankyou tiki'


End file.
